Empty Ocean
by playingfree
Summary: Imagine your worst nightmare, imagine it in vivid detail and imagine that fear taking over your life. Three stories explaining the torturous lifestyle of people in the apocalypse, wishing to find a place to be accepted; loved. [Rated M for future chapters. Contains homosexuality and language. OC story. You are warned!]
1. Chapter 1

~ I don't own The Walking Dead. ~

**Empty Ocean.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One.<span>

"_You think you're special? You're not. Everyone lies, everyone hides things... nobody makes it through this life being completely honest._"

- **Orihara Izaya, Durarara!**

_[ ]_

Imagine your worst nightmare, imagine it in vivid detail and imagine that fear taking over your life. What's your fear? Is it the fear of falling from a particular height, and _knowing _that you will hit the ground at some point? Or maybe, just maybe, it's the fear of having your loved ones turning their backs on you? Well, have you ever imagined the apocalypse? When the dead rise and the world ends? Are your fears _really _that big compared to that? If you think so, I won't judge you, because we have no real proof that the apocalypse will happen; we don't have any valid facts on it, and thus makes it impossible to form a non-biased opinion.

Kit Evans had always been one for opinions, sharing his own bluntly with no sugar coating or cherries on top. When the world had ended, Kit hadn't kept his opinions to himself, and thus he had been left behind by multiple people; the only person who had stuck by his side was his sister, Jade Evans, a young teen who suffered with Asperger syndrome. Though, that didn't mean she was somebody who needed caring for at every second of the day, she was actually withdrawn and intelligent enough to know how to protect herself; Kit was proud of her, honestly.

So, imagine two humans stumbling through the world of the dead, clinging to whatever piece of humanity they could grasp onto. It was a nightmare, if you wanted it mildly, because the pair had been forced to do things that would be considered inhumane in the _normal _world. It was _very _hard to cling to your sanity after doing such things, but Kit insisted on it, even if Jade rolled her eyes and huffed about it; it was better than turning into drooling freaks, who killed everything that moved.

Well, apparently there were still some people who shared the same opinions, because this was how this story came about. If those people hadn't taken pity and rescued him — Jade was another story — from a tough situation, Kit was pretty sure that this space would have been taken up by somebody else, because _nobody _could have escaped from their situation without some help.

_[ ]_

_Bang! Bang! Scratch!_

The locked door banged against the wardrobe covering it, muffled blood thirsty growls echoing throughout the darkened house. The bedroom they were trapped in was small, you could _feel _the wood bounce and move beneath your weight, and the room itself was darker than most of the house; it also held a horrible odour, one that smelt of burnt flesh and _death _in general. Our beloved characters were stood in a corner, and if somebody walked into the room at that exact moment, I'm pretty sure they would have mistook them for two of the dead; they were _filthy_, and even reeked of what the dead smelt of.

Jade stood with her hands over her tearful eyes, her shoulders trembling as Kit searched the room for an exit. If you're wondering how they got into this stupid state, it was because of one stupid decision that led to more stupid decisions; that's what he got for attempting to be an optimist. The house was probably surrounded by the dead by now, meaning even if they _did _find an exit; they would have to try and get by without drawing attention to themselves.

"Ma was right." He could hear Jade muttering, along with several different negative comments. Kit turned cautiously to face the teen, sighing softly at the comments; this wasn't anything new, Jade had always been somebody to go with the truth and not hide her emotions, it was both obnoxious and brilliant. "We should have stayed away from small towns."

"Ma is dead." Kit snapped, mildly irritated that Jade was bringing up the past. That's right, their mother was dead, and she had died protecting them from a medium sized group of the dead; similar to the group that was currently demanding to be let in, the ones that had got the jump on them before Kit could form an escape route. "There's no use in bringing up the past."

"I'm not bringing up the past." Jade sniffled childishly, a short string of hiccups escaping her mouth, but she quickly quietened down into her previous sniffling and whimpering. Kit turned away, walking over to the window and placing his hands on the wooden windowsill, his dark eyes beginning to scan the outside world for an easy escape route; something that'd allow Jade to get away without drawing attention to herself, whilst Kit found another way for himself. It was better to split up in these situations, believe it or not.

They were at the front of the house, giving them a decent view of the outside world, or at least a decent view of the immediate street. The street felt like it was one that belonged in a video game, since the streets were practically bare; not many of the infected had followed the noise of their fellow dead friends. But, even if Kit couldn't see it; he was sure there were corpses of the unfortunate, ones being treated like a feast by those who had been infected. It felt as if they had no hope, as if every religion out there just _wanted _them to suffer.

"Jade." Kit called softly, bringing the girl's attention to her brother, who held his arms out to the teen; she was quick to stumble into them, her breathing becoming mildly calmer at the contact. "You're going to get out of here, okay? Your survival is all that matters."

"N-No.." Jade hiccuped hoarsely, shaking her head against Kit's shoulder. "You're meant to come with me."

"Of course, I'll be right behind you." Kit responded as reassuringly as he could, holding the trembling girl in a tight embrace. It was obvious only one of them was going to escape, and even if Jade was the one with extreme antisocial behaviour, Kit knew she'd have a better chance at surviving than he did. Jade, even if she didn't look it, was an incredibly intelligent individual; one who knew her surroundings far better than most did.

"Promise?" Jade asked, earning a soft chuckle from Kit.

"Promise." Kit promised, pressing his lips to Jade's temple in a short kiss. His main priority was getting Jade to a safer spot, away from the obvious danger that was currently demanding to be let in, so he was quick to pull away from the hug and go back to the window. Hopefully, he'd be able to find a way out that would allow Jade to escape, and she wouldn't figure out his true intentions.

_[ ]_

The minutes ticked by achingly slow, but those minutes were worth the ache, since Kit had found a way out; one that gave Jade a swift (albeit narrow) escape through an alleyway, an alleyway that appeared free of the infected, but that didn't stop Kit from handing Jade one of his switchblades; he had two in total, so he wouldn't be left _completely _defenceless. So, here they stood by the window, sharing what could possibly be their last moment shared together.

"You know the meeting place, right?" Kit questioned and Jade nodded, prompting Kit to continue. "If I'm not there by sunset, you'll leave this town; you _will not _come looking for me."

"Okay." Jade agreed sadly, her tears having ebbed away over the minutes spent searching for an escape route, something Kit was happy about. Jade needed to focus, or she was going to be killed in a sinister way, and Kit wouldn't have any way of helping her. The escape route was fairly simple, she just had to climb out onto a wall separating the side path from the outside street and next doors front yard, jump down and bolt over the street and into the alleyway. Kit sighed, wondering if this was _really _going to work; it was something that was incredibly risky, but maybe it was better than waiting for _them _to get through the door and wardrobe, so Kit shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"You have to go." Kit stated and Jade merely sniffled, nodding once again and quickly tucked the switchblade into the front pocket of her jeans with shaky hands, but Kit didn't move to comfort her; she needed to do this on her own, she _had _to grow up at some point, there was no room for childishness in this world, not any more. However, it did pain Kit to walk forwards and unlock the old window, giving Jade a brief nod before he pulled it open. The light breeze flew through the window, dragging in the horrible scent of rotten flesh with it, a scent that caused Kit to bring his hand to his mouth in an attempt to keep himself from clearing out whatever little food he had eaten that morning.

_Creak._

Kit shifted his dark eyes to Jade, who had crept forwards like a timid mouse, her hands clasped together tightly as her shoulders lifted and lowered with heavy, panicked breaths. This was a lot for Jade, she was a sheltered kid and she had never _really _been alone throughout her life, so stepping out into an infected world with little chance of seeing her brother again was a _big _thing; but it had to be done. Those drooling freaks out there would get in eventually, and Kit didn't want to go through the torture of hearing her petrified shrieks, not again; that had happened enough in the past.

"Keep quiet and close to the walls, if you're in trouble; run." Kit murmured softly, bringing his free hand to Jade's shoulder with a gentle squeeze, something that made her slap his hand away with a panicked gasp, which surprised Kit a little. "Sorry." He apologized reluctantly, retracting his hand back to his side.

"It's okay." Jade responded quietly, slowly lowering her hands to the wooden windowsill with a shaky breath. "It's okay." She repeated, but Kit was sure she was speaking to herself that time; it was something a lot of people did nowadays, it _had _been something their mother had done, and it seemed Jade had picked up on the reasoning behind such a _weird _habit. So, Kit watched the girl climb onto the windowsill with a trembling body, her breathing was shaky and unsteady, too; it dragged worry into Kit's expression, but it was washed away when she managed to make her way out of the window and onto the wall. Everything seemed to happen all at once after that moment, leaving Kit behind in a moment of shock.

Jade had crawled across the wall on all fours, trembling and staring down at the wall; she was trying to not look back to the house, but Kit could see the way her head turned every now and then, as if checking to make sure there was no real danger; it wasn't like that, though. Jade scurried across the wall and clumsily jumped down, tucking her hand into her pocket momentarily, and then bolted away from the street and houses into the alleyway, not even sparing Kit a goodbye glance. Good, Kit didn't want to distract her enough to get her killed; he wanted her to live, even if it was only for a week or two longer.

Focusing his attention back onto his own situation, Kit realized he was more or less screwed. Unlike Jade, who was small and able to scurry and run when desperate times called for desperate measures, Kit was bulky and was unable to keep an eye on his surroundings; he also knew that climbing out of a window was suicide, because if he made too much noise, every member of the infected would be on him like a bloodhound.

'_This is the worst situation ever!_' He thought irritably, swallowing the forming lump in his throat. Kit needed to get out of here, but he didn't want to risk the wall and there was no other way out of this room; other than the door, obviously. Kit, panicked by the situation, stupidly began to pace across the old wooden floorboards. They creaked and they groaned in protest, and it caught the attention of the threat fairly quickly; the banging and the growls became louder, accompanied by desperate stumbling and snarling, and Kit knew he was officially done for.

Well, that was until he saw — and heard — the strangers, two strangers in different attires were cautiously rushing across the front garden of the house next door. One was dressed in the uniform of a sheriff, and the other was dressed in a simple tank top and jeans; the sheriff carried an anonymous gun, and the other carried a crossbow. They had spotted him, too.

'_Maybe this is my free ticket of escape._' Kit, relieved to see the strangers, crept closer to the open window and cautiously poked his head out. Instead of being stealthy about their ways to communicate, the archer spoke with a husky growl to his voice.

"What'cha doing up there, kid?" He questioned, squinting as he tilted his head up to look at Kit. Kit was irritated by the nickname, but raised his voice just enough for the pair to hear, but not enough to draw any excess attention.

"What does it look like, genius?" Kit's response earned him a snigger from the sheriff, and a sharp glare from the archer.

"Shouldn't 'ave asked." The archer's mutter was interrupted by a nudge from the sheriff, who nodded briefly to the lower part of the house. There was silence for a moment, before the sheriff returned his attention to Kit and spoke with a light drawl.

"How'd you get yourself in such a situation?" Kit merely offered a lopsided smirk, leaning a little further out of the window. "Ya' need to climb out."

"Can't." Kit stated bluntly, wondering why they were chatting idly when there were bigger tasks at hand. "Did you see a girl scurry passed, by any chance?" The pair shared a look and Kit was sure his heard sped up a little, panic beginning to rush through his veins.

"Nope." The sheriff denied after a moment, but Kit's panic didn't fade any. Even if it had only been a minute or so, a _lot _could happen in that short amount of time, especially nowadays. "Friend of yours?"

"You could say that." A loud crash behind him signalled the wood of the door had been broken, but the wardrobe was still in place. Kit decided to move this conversation along. "Can't you help in any manner?"

"We can get ya' outta this town, but you'll have to climb." The sheriff sounded cautious, as if he didn't trust Kit enough to actually hold up his end of the statement. Kit's smirk widened into an amused grin, but it dropped when he realized the problem. The wall was cracked and old, he could see it crumbling even from this height, and it wasn't _made _to be climbed upon; he was amazed Jade had managed to scurry across, honestly. Either way, he wasn't going to make it into the other garden without drawing more attention. "Don't like heights?"

"Unlike adults, I'm not suicidal and am not willing to draw attention to myself." Kit growled, though he couldn't stop flinching when the cannibalistic growling heightened behind him. The sheriff noticed the flinch and stepped forwards a little, placing his hand against the brick wall.

"You're too young to be insultin' your elders, so just trust us." Kit raised an eyebrow at the light insult, but didn't allow himself to be offended by it. He had lived with Jade for all of his life, he could take an insult or two. "C'mon! Ya' won't die from it, your friend got across this, right?"

"Yeah, but—" Kit interrupted himself with a scoff, an eye roll etching itself into his eyes. It was pointless to argue with these people! Seriously, Jade was more understanding than these people, and _she _was the one with social issues. So, instead of giving them the pleasure of seeing him cry and demand for them to save him, Kit swallowed whatever traits he had left and spared a glance around the room; there was nothing he needed. His bag was on his back, Jade had lost hers when they had been attacked, and everything else was in his bag. And with that, Kit reluctantly swung his leg over the windowsill and pulled himself out of the window, lowering himself onto the crumbling wall as cautiously as he could.

_Snap._

Before Kit could gain his composure, he was knocked to the side by the sliding of loose bricks. Kit, horrified by the fright, emitted an unmanly squeak as he raised his arms to protect his head and face. Apparently, it wasn't needed, as he never hit the ground of the front garden; he was caught by a pair of somewhat muscular arms, instead.

"Easy..." The light drawl of the sheriff reached his ears, which began to darken with a light pink, embarrassment beginning to form in place of his other emotions. "Ya' just escaped, kid, don't go breaking your neck."

"Shut up." Kit wanted to sound hostile, but his voice only came out as a meek whisper. The sheriff placed him back on his feet and Kit took a quick step backwards, shooting the pair a brief look of irritation. After another moment of silence, Kit finally expressed his gratitude. "Thanks, I guess."

"'Bout damn time." The archer muttered and Kit, unable to resist his childish urges, reached forwards and shoved him with as much strength as he could muster. The archer only staggered a few steps back, but it was enough to cause Kit to stick his tongue out and then turn away from the him. "What's your problem, kid?" His voice lowered again, but it was more of an irritated growl this time, something that brought both amusement and fear alongside Kit's embarrassment.

"That's enough of that." The sheriff sighed, but Kit could hear the breathy chuckle hidden under his tone. "What's your name?"

"Kit. Kit Evans." Kit introduced and the sheriff nodded, whilst the archer huffed and glared.

"Nice to meet ya', Kit. I'm Rick and that's Daryl." The sheriff, Rick, explained with a slight gesture to his friend. "This place isn't safe to talk, let's get movin'."

"Right." Daryl agreed with another glance to Kit, who's attention was elsewhere. Despite his strong talk, Kit was frightened for both himself and his sister; Jade, in her own way, was strong. She was intelligent, and that was considered an advantage nowadays, but it was still scary to leave her. Also, what if he couldn't reunite with her because of these people? What if they didn't keep up their end of the bargain? Kit couldn't trust them, even if they _had _just helped him out. It was rare to find trustworthy people nowadays, he knew that very well.

"Kit?" Rick's voice brought Kit out of his thoughts, and he focused his attention quickly on the brunette with a confused expression. "You okay?"

"Yup." Kit confirmed dryly, his hands digging themselves into the pockets of his old jeans. "I mean, we're in the apocalypse and all, but I'm doing fine." He added with a bitter chuckle, but it died off rather quickly. The pair didn't comment on Kit's behaviour, merely nodding to each other and turning on their heels, beginning to walk; and Kit followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! So, this is my first fanfiction & reviews are appreciated, but don't feel pressured. I apologize for any errors, but this is a story I decided to write to vent my anger & negative emotions. I _will _check for errors, though, so please bear with me. **

**Unlike most OC stories, which are based on a female & a canon character dating, I wanted to add to the homosexual side of it! Plus, I feel like I'm better at writing homosexual pairings... totally not because I spend my life reading gay fanfictions or anything... aha no.**

**This story is going to consist of 3 story lines, but will all somehow merge into one in later chapters. It starts off with Kit (with mentions of his sister), who will have a description of his appearance & such soon, but I don't want to rush it.**

**Now, after this obnoxiously long note, I bid you farewell for now. My people need me. (And by that I mean I must write the second chapter before I forget! xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

~ I don't own The Walking Dead. ~

**Empty Ocean.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two.<span>

After escaping from that house somewhat unharmed, the trio had managed to travel through and out of the town without catching any more attention. During their short adventure, Kit had learnt that Rick and a small group had been taken in by a man named Hershel Greene; they were searching for a little girl named Sophia Peletier, who had been chased into the woods by a couple of infected — or 'walkers', as Rick called them. Kit hadn't commented, because he didn't want to involve himself too deep in their group business.

That didn't stop them from digging into his business, much to Kit's dismay. He didn't open up about his situation, only stating that he had lost his group to the infected, and his only remaining family was going to hate him if he ever stumbled across her again. Daryl had spared him a glance of understanding there, as if he knew what it was like to lose a member of family for survival or because of unsolvable mishaps. Kit had ignored him, because how could he possibly know what it was like to send a sheltered girl off to survive in a world of cannibalistic monsters? Nobody could understand his pain.

Despite the awkwardness of Kit refusing to open up, Rick kept his end of their deal and gave him a lift to the current location of their group. Rick had pushed their agreement a little, stating that he'd try and get a place for Kit to stay for a while; Daryl had agreed, surprisingly. The archer had said Kit needed some time to plan out his route to get back to his family, but also needed to clean and rest up.

The drive back had been fairly uneventful, they had passed members of the infected and a few dead animals, but they hadn't been given any hassle. Kit was grateful, because he didn't want to show how useless he actually was; he didn't know how to fire a gun, and he hadn't _really _attacked an infected before. Everyone else, excluding Jade, in his old group had attacked and even killed the infected; Kit had never been able to do so, despite his defensive talk.

When Rick had pulled up into the yard of the farm, Kit had gotten his first glance of a group that wasn't his own, and a plot of land that was still beautiful and untouched. It was indeed beautiful, especially since the sun had decided to show itself and rays of light were hitting the farmhouse perfectly; his awe must have shown, because Rick chuckled and Daryl huffed in amusement, rolling his eyes.

_[ ]_

The Greene Farm was simple, but even the simplest of things could be considered beautiful nowadays. The farmhouse was your simple American farmhouse, but it was still an amazing house, and Kit knew he would be disappointed when the world finally closed in on it. The car doors clicked open and Kit was slow to get out, staggering a little as he pulled himself up and closed the door, but he didn't allow his tiredness to get the better of him. Kit hadn't slept in days, he was always up watching out for Jade, but he guessed that wouldn't be happening any more; especially if Rick got his way and managed to secure a place for Kit to stay.

Instead of being met with the warm welcomes that most groups gave, an old man with short hair and wary eyes walked out of the house, confronting both Rick and Daryl with a tone of voice that suggested he wasn't amused by the presence of Kit.

"I see you brought a friend back." He murmured with a pointed look to Daryl, as if accusing him of something he didn't do. Daryl shuffled nervously under his gaze, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck sheepishly. "And he ain't a little girl." The man fixed his gaze on Kit, examining him with curiosity and caution that sent Kit into a fit of uncharacteristic trembling. "What's your name, boy?"

"Kit, sir." Kit introduced as calmly as he could manage, but he heard a slight crack near the end of the introduction. The man's caution broke momentarily, so he could offer a sweet smile.

"I'm Hershel, and I'm assuming you need medical attention?" The man, Hershel, questioned and Kit remained silent. Medical attention? Was this guy a doctor of some kind? "No? Then, why are you here?"

"Just need a place to rest and clean up, sir." Kit explained with a light shrug of his shoulders. It was a lot to ask nowadays, because every human had turned against each other, even when they should honestly be working together to try and turn the world back to the way it was. Not that it would ever happen, though. Idiots. "Also, a map of the local towns and such, I need to plan a route."

"I see..." Hershel seemed to be taking his reasons into consideration, but he was quick to continue. "I guess it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to allow ya' to stay for a while, d'ya have a place to sleep?" Kit shook his head and Hershel sighed. "I guess I can give you the back room for now."

"Thank you." Kit made sure to express how grateful he was, just like Jade — Miss 'Stoic, Monotone Human of the Century' — had told him to. Jeez, she was such a hypocrite! He wondered how he was related to her sometimes, honestly. Hershel nodded and spared a glance to Rick and Daryl, before turning and gesturing for Kit to follow him indoors; and again, Kit followed.

The inside was as beautiful as Kit had expected, it wasn't old and grungy like horror movies portrayed them, it was clean, bright and well looked after. Kit didn't lag behind, though, he simply followed Hershel upstairs into the room he would most likely be staying in; it was equally as bright and decorated as the rest of the house, paintings of horses and ponds were pinned to the wall, there was a double bed pressed up against the wall, and there was a dresser near the door.

"This is only temporary, remember." Hershel murmured, fixing Kit with another look. "You can take a shower, but make sure it's quick, water's scarce. Dinner's not gonna be for a while, but we'll save you a dish if you happen to fall asleep." He explained and Kit nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Kit thanked once again and Hershel nodded, seeming pleased.

"I suggest you attempt to form friendships outside, maybe they'll take ya' with them once their boy is healed." And with that, Hershel turned on his heel and left Kit to his own devices.

_[ ]_

Once Kit had checked the room out for anything out of the ordinary, he had asked for some clean clothes and had taken a quick shower. It turned out these people were indeed pure and not the type of psychopaths he had seen in the past, but he wondered if it was the same for Rick's group. Whilst he had been examining the house as much as he could, Kit had heard a heated argument outside between Rick and another man, and from what Kit had heard; it had been about him.

Kit had scurried back to his room, not wanting to hear any more of the discussion. For understandable reasons, the stranger was concerned about Kit being accepted into the household; they didn't know Kit and it was the same vice versa, and it was exceedingly risky to help others nowadays. In his old group, they had been forced to leave people behind, and not just because they had been bitten; everybody wanted to kill each other, it didn't matter if you were on the same side as them or not. The apocalypse was like the second Holocaust, and it would most likely be their cause of extinction.

Despite his negative outlook on this era, Kit had taken Hershel's suggestions into consideration and exited his lovely abode to socialize with this new group. He ironically started with the woman who had lost her child, a short haired woman called Carol, who was both paranoid and kind at the same time. It should have been impossible to be those two things at the same time, but looking back on it, Kit realized that anything was possible nowadays. So, their conversation started when Kit offered to help with the laundry, something Carol smiled at and allowed him to follow her along to the clothes line.

"Daryl said you need a map or two?" Carol murmured as she handed him a basket, one full of soaking wet clothes and boots. Kit nodded in response, tightening his hold on the wooden object and following Carol across the yard. "You should ask Dale, he owns the RV and has a few maps."

"Thank you." Kit offered a small smile and Carol shook her head, her lips remaining in a frown. "You're the mother of that little girl, no?"

"Sophia." Carol confirmed, turning a little to face Kit in her stride. "You know how it feels to leave a child in this world?" Kit hesitated for a moment, wondering what to say or do, but Carol was quick to continue in her speech. "I can see the regret in your eyes, just like Rick. You left somebody in hope of finding them back safe and sound."

"I left her to come back with your people." Kit explained softly and Carol raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the subject. It was as if she knew that it was a touchy one, and it reminded him far too much of his own mother. Before Jade had been diagnosed, people had titled her as a 'naughty child' and had given their family hassle over it, and it had continued even after the diagnosis. Jade was independent, and their mother had respected that, but Kit knew she had been with them both throughout the entire thing. "How'd you find these people, anyway?" Kit questioned, hoping to change the subject.

"My husband and I found them back on the highway, when we hoped the government would help us. Sophia took to them well, so we stayed." They came to a stop under the clothes line, dropping the baskets down and beginning to hang the articles of clothing up on the line. "We came across Hershel after Rick's son had been shot, and we're hoping to stay for as long as possible."

"I see." Kit hummed, leaving them in silence for a while. The clothes went up one by one and they exchanged a few smiles, and they soon placed the boots next to the poles. They picked their baskets up and began making their way back to the camp, where they were met by two people; a brunette and Rick. Rick seemed to be eyeing him with suspicion, and the brunette seemed to be confused. "What?" Kit asked bluntly, subconsciously tightening his hold on the basket, hoping that he wasn't in any trouble.

"Nothin', it's just surprising to see a guy doing women's work." The brunette explained softly, a small smile etching itself onto her face. "Thank you."

"I don't believe in that stuff, it's not common in the UK." Kit responded and the brunette nodded in understanding, glancing to Rick. Kit also turned his attention to him, waiting for him to state his suspicion, but it seemed to have died down into realization. A warm smile had pulled up the corners of his mouth, surprising Kit a little.

"That explains your accent, then. Where're ya' from?" Rick asked and Kit raised an eyebrow, his smile dropping into a smirk. Rick shifted his weight at the reaction, his hands gripping his belt in a very stereotypic sheriff manner. "Or is it a secret?"

"More like... 'spoilers'." And with that, Kit made his way passed the trio and towards the RV, dropping his basket off by a nearby tree. He could hear the soft sniggering and whispers behind him, most likely coming from the brunette and Carol, and they were followed by a gruff and sarcastic 'very funny'. Had he upset Rick? That made him oddly amused, but maybe it was because he hadn't made a reference or joke in a while, he had always been watching out for Jade's neck; there was no time for jokes in such a horrible world, anyway.

Back to the plot, Kit decided to go hang around near the edges of the camp, wanting a little time to himself for however long. Though, he stopped by the RV to ask for a few maps before he left, and the old man — Dale — willingly gave them to him. Before Kit could make a quick escape to the outskirts, though, Dale told him to 'holler' if he needed help; Kit only responded with a sharp nod and disappeared from the camp for the rest of the day, sitting surrounded by maps and dust with a thoughtful expression etched onto his face. He needed a plan and route, and he was going to make one, even if it took a little longer than he expected.

_[ ]_

By the time Kit rolled up the maps, the sun was going down and allowing the moon to finally take over. A few people had attempted to check on him, but it had resulted in Dale telling the camp to give him some space, which Kit was grateful for. As he got up, a twig behind him snapped and caused him to whip around, reaching for his boot fairly quickly; it was where he had decided to keep his pocket knife, as he was sure Hershel was against weapons, since these people didn't have any. Well, except for Daryl, who had his crossbow. Either way, he didn't want to trust this so-called sanctuary; hence why he kept his knife hidden.

The eerie noises continued throughout the otherwise quiet area, and Kit hurriedly slipped the small knife out from his boot, flipping it open and swallowing heavily. The seconds ticked by quickly, but they felt as if they were travelling through five separate universes before they changed, and when a young boy finally emerged from the greenery; Kit almost attacked him, only to stop and back up.

"What's wrong with you, kid?!" Kit snarled angrily and the boy jumped, crossing his arms and walking forwards. "I could have killed you."

"But you didn't." He pointed out and Kit couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, absolutely horrified to hear such a pathetic response. Were all Americans this stupid? Honestly, after creating the apocalypse and failing to stop it, Kit was set on believing they were. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Who are _you_?" Kit responded and the boy shifted his weight, which Kit stubbornly copied. The pair stared at each other for a long five minutes, until the boy finally caved and stuck his hand out, introducing himself rather reluctantly.

"'M Carl, Carl Grimes." The boy, Carl, muttered with a brief eye roll. Kit felt victory wash over him as he shook Carl's hand, introducing himself and tucking his knife back into his boot. "Where'd you get the knife? Hershel doesn't allow anyone to have guns or weapons, other than those lookin' for Sophia."

"It's my own knife, and I'm hiding it from him." Kit explained and Carl looked rather shocked, as if that were surprising to him. "Don't tell him, okay?" Carl nodded and Kit turned, dropping Carl's hand and beginning to head back to the farmhouse. Carl followed as quickly as his little legs could, asking two questions that brought shock to Kit's range of emotions.

"Are you staying? And can we be friends?" Carl asked rather excitedly, seeming to have forgotten the little moment of stubbornness earlier. Kit turned to Carl, examining his face for any signs of hostility, and he was horrified — absolutely _horrified _— to find none. Carl was still innocent, just like Jade had been, and he was going to be broken again and again until this world forgot about him; when he was finished and on the verge of suicide, the world would forget about him once again.

"That depends on the group, no?" Carl seemed a little disappointed by the response, and Kit swallowed once again, coming to a stop and placing his hands on his hips rather girlishly. "I guess we can be friends, though, even though you'll ruin my factors of awesomeness by at least one hundred percent."

"No, I won't!" Carl denied, rising to the bait almost instantly. "You aren't awesome, anyway."

"I am!" Kit argued childishly and Carl shook his head in strong denial, bringing a banter filled argument to life. The pair were so engrossed in their ten minutes of fun that they didn't realize four people on the porch, each amused in their own personal way. It was nice to see Carl smiling genuinely, but they all knew Kit's arrival was a change and a potential threat, and they didn't want to break it to Carl too late; but also not too soon. They were pushed into a corner, and it was only their first day meeting this kid!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! Sorry for the longish wait, I've been busy with school & other stuff, plus I'm also planning to try and attempt to get a story of mine published to the world. So yay, more stress & stuff! xD**

**Yes, that was a Doctor Who reference, and can you guess where Kit is from? c; I bet you can't, 'cause it's basically impossible, but yay, fun!**

**I apologize again for any errors, and I bid you farewell for now. x**


End file.
